The Flames of an angel
by Pitty.pat.cat
Summary: Pit and Palutena find Flames hazes that have crash landed from Miskai City, too Skyworld, and befriend them. Warning, contains Vore and Adult content.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day, and everything was nice and pretty in Skyworld until a red, fire lit object came hurdling from the sky. "Lady Palutena!? What is that?!" Pit asked in shock. "Maybe it's a metor." Viridi said, somewhat worried. "Whatever, it is, we should go and investigate more." Palutena demanded. At that speech, Pit went flying towards the red object. He had landed at the center of the city, were the object met him there. He walked closer towards it, as he heard moaning. He saw a black hair girl that held a katana in here hand. Pit helped her up, as the other citzens of Skyworld stood in shock. She looked at the winged angel in her present and finally spoke. "Augh...thank you.." She said barely holding herself up. "Um, who are you?" Viridi said rudely. "I'm Shana...A Flame Haze." She said weakly. "Well, 'Shana' We must heal you." Pit said as he carried her back to the temple. Later then, he took her to a hot spring and wiped the blood off her. He dipped her in the hot spring, cause it was what he used to get healed. Pit walked out. After a few hours passed, Shana awoke from the hot spring wondering what she was doing there. She took a towel and wrapped it around her. She peeked from the halls too see that Margery, and Wilhelmina sitting with Palutena talking. Shana then saw a open door, she peeked through seeing Pit asleep. She walked back to the hot spring and took off the towel, she then proceeded to put back on her clothes. Overhearing them talking, "So, Your Margery and Wilhelmina, is that correct?" They nodded. "Sorry, for the crash landing," Wilhelmina said. "Oh, its fine." Palutena said. Pit awoke and walked into the living room. "Um, who are they?" Pit asked. "Oh, I'm Margery and this is Wilhelmina." She stated. "And we'll be staying with you for a while." She said smiling, Trying to ligthen the mood. Pit was confused, "I'm sorry, what?" The tall Lady stood amongst Pit. "I'm sure you heard what I said." She bent down, just too pull at his cheek. Pit, wasn't a great fan of this idea, but he had to learn to get used to it.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed, and Pit was sleeping like a Baby. Margery walked in on him not noticing him asleep. "Listen, Pit. I know having 3 new roomies is a lot to take in but, I hope you like us, I an-" She was cut off by snoring. "Oh. Your sleeping." She was glad he didn't hear that. He butt was in the air and the covers were thrown off the bed leading a line of drool. "Well he's kinda cute." She muttered. She placed him fully onto the bed wiped up the drool, and put a cover onto him. She walked out the room closing the door quietly. She was breeder by the smiling face of a short flame haze, Shana. "Oh, hey kiddo." The blue dressed girl said. "Hey Margery!" She had a weird look on her face she hadn't saw before. Was it...happiness? She wasn't used to seeing her like this at all, so she asked what's up. "Oh like you don't know!" She ran off. "That was weird." Margery said scratching her head. Pit later on awoke from the bed with a bedhead. "Aww, you even look cute waking up!" Is what Margery said in her head. Palutena dashed towards Pit. "Happy birthday, sweetie!" She hugged him. "Wait what?" Pit forgot. "Oh right." Margery walked out the temple too see Wilhelmina carrying presents. Margery questioned her. "What's with all the presents, I mean I know its Pit's birthday but why all those presents?" "Oh, don't be silly, Its Shana's birthday as well." She giggled. Margery gasped and ran off. Palutena and Shana were in the kitchen. "Ooo! I love Red Velvet Cake!" Shana said. "I know that, and so does Pit. Otherwise I wouldn't of made this." She giggled. Shana licked the batter while Viridi entered the Temple. "Hey, you two." Viridi had already knew Shana cause of the days she lived here. "Oh, hello Viridi." Shana greeted. Viridi walked towards Shana as they matched the same height. "Oh, right, it's the Pit's birthday." Viridi joked. "And mine," Shana said, as if she was being forgotten. Margery then dashed back in with one present that said Shana. She sat it down at the table. Viridi spawned up two presents for each the Angel and the Flame Haze. There were a lot of presents of the table. Some from Pittoo, Yuji, Hades, Bel Peol, and Other. Soon The birthday boy and girl were surrounded by presents as they sat in front of the cake. The candles were lit and they were all soon too sing. Once they sung, (I am not gonna show them singing for copyright reasons.) They candles were blew. They had both opened their presents. Pit later on went too his room too see Margery lying on the bed. "Come here, sexy." She moaned. "Margery?!" Pit gasped shielding his eyes. A few seconds later hands uncovered them. "No need too cover them." Margery said licking her lips. "Margery, isn't this wrong?" Pit questioned. "What's wrong with it? Your a boy, I'm a girl." Margery said. "But wait-" He was cut off by her lips. She held him in a lip lock as she pulled down his tunic. Through his boxers his raging erection touched her legs. "Oh, what's that? Your member wants to get into my mouth? Its your birthday." She pulled off his boxers revealing his foot long erection. Pit blushed madly. She unbuttoned her shirt and pulled down her bra rubbing his cock between her breast. She began to suck on it. She pulled off her pants, and panties with just her legs. She stopped sucking. She licked him all over. He was nearly unconscious, she threw him onto the bed. "Sorry too do this Pitty, but you tasted so good!" She open her mouth wide and started to eat him. A few minutes later him regained vision. Then saw he was waist deep into her mouth. "Margery?! What the heck?!" He tried too espace but she held onto him. As he became neck deep she pushed onto his head pushing him all the way in. Pit yelled from her throat but no one could hear him but Margery. She stroked her neck and he went down smooth. She rubbed her belly. "URRRRRRRPPPPPP!" Her belly groaned. "Ahh, Pit, something your good for, filling me up." She giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

Wilhelmina noticed her stomach growl. "Oh, sorry, Palutena." She said turning a pinkish red color. "Oh, its quite fine. You didn't have any cake." The Goddess said as she got up and made a whole buffet within a few seconds. Wilhelmina was already sat at the table by the Goddess. "W-wow, isn't this a bit much?" Wilhelmina stuttered. "Of course not. I must treat my guest like they are at home, please, take what you like." Palutena smiled. "Oh, okay. I am quite famished." Wilhelmina opened her mouth wide and started to eat as if she was a homeless person that hadn't eaten in weeks. The strap against her stomach ripped at the second she swallowed the Turkey whole. She stuffed the casserole into her clogged throat. "Here let me get that for you." Palutena said as she started to rub her throat. It made her swallow everything more quickly and softly. "Thank *HIC* you." By then, the table was nearly cleared until a chocolate cake nearly 5 feet tall, stood in front of Wilhelmina. She smiled. "Always room for desert!" She giggled. She got onto table and grabbed the cake nearly as tall as her, and took pieces of the cake and stuffed them into her mouth. Chocolate was all over her face as if she was a little kid. Her clothing couldn't take it anymore, her fabric started to tear. All her clothes were gone until she was only in her Bra and Panties. "O-o-URRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPP." Her face with red. "Oh my, excuse me..." She said softly. "Oh, your fine." Palutena giggled. Since Wilhelmina was a bit more of a pig now she saw some icing on Palutena's fingers. "Oh, let me get that for you." Wilhelmina took her hands and sucked on them. Palutena blushed. "Wilhelmina what's up?" Palutena got a little scared. Wilhelmina wasn't herself now. "Ooo, you taste Delius," Wilhelmina then stuffed her arms into her mouth. "Wilhelmina?! That's enough!" She was more scared than ever. Wilhelmina grabbed the head of the Goddess and shoved it into her mouth. All she could hear now was muffled screaming. She pushed her body deeper and deeper into her feet were just hanging out her mouth. At this point the Goddess had gave up trying to call for help. She then proceeded too push her feet into her mouth. She rubbed her throat so it could process her. "Urp." She burped quietly. "Thanks for the Goddess sized meal, Palutena." She giggled rubbing her stomach feeling the Goddess move within her, making him laugh.


End file.
